callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ste. Mere-Eglise-Day/Transcript
Preloader An entry in Pvt. Martin's diary: D-Day 0500 Hours Ste Mere Eglise The boys on the beaches must have landed by now. They are only a few miles away, but right now that seems like a million. We don't have a radio and are completely cut off. Cpt. Foley was right. We did face a platoon or more of German paratroopers when we took this village last night. Today, we hold it against German counterattack. Our defenses are all stolen: enemy MG42s, Panzerfausts for anti tank defense, and the village itself. The Air Force and Navy put on quite a show this morning pounding the hell out of these beaches. One thing is certain, the Germans know we are here. Whether that means they turn tail and run or come swarming out of the wood work, we are about to find out. Dawnville Ste. Mère Eglise, France JUNE 6, 1944 0700 hrs Pvt. Martin's squad's position is attacked by mortars. Soldier 1: Up! Get up! Wake it and shake it! The Germans are bringing your coffee! Captain Foley: Off the street! Mortars! Soldier 2: Incoming! Soldier 1: Mortars, incoming! Foley's squad takes refuge from the mortars in a house for overhead cover. Then, the mortar attack stops. Captain Foley: All right, the mortars are taking a break. Johnson, go have a look. Johnson: Right, Captain. Johnson ventures out onto the streets to take a look. Johnson goes to check a building and then is killed by an unknown German sniper. Captain Foley: They got him! Damn! Foley and the rest of the squad go out to the streets to repel a German counterattack. After repelling a German counterattack from the West, a Tiger tank appears from the northeast. Captain Foley: We got company! Tiger, moving in from the east! Soldier: Behind you! The Tiger approaches and then opens fire with its machine gun. Captain Foley: That's a Tiger! Martin, get a Panzerfaust from the church and take that mother out! Jackson, Baker, follow me, we'll draw their fire! Go! Martin goes to the church to get the Panzerfausts, killing Germans on the way. Martin and his squad take out enemy infantry before they proceed to take out the Tiger with the Panzerfaust, and then Martin destroys the Tiger. Captain Foley: Martin - back to the church with me! The rest of you hold this position! Martin and Foley retreat to the church, while the rest of Foley's squad hold their positions at the streets. Martin and Foley, along with another American paratrooper at the church, repel a German counterattack coming from the south. The squad successfully repels the counterattack. Captain Foley: They're pulling back! Alright! Good work, but don't let them down. They'll be back. Lewis, Franklin, hold the church. Everyone else, follow me! Whilst Lewis and Franklin hold their positions to defend the church, Martin, Foley and the rest of the squad move in through a couple of buildings before they make contact with a German counterattack from the southwest. The squad successfully repels the attack again. Captain Foley: They're fallin' back! Push 'em outta here! Move it -- go! Foley's squad advances to the south, making an attempt to repel the remaining German couterattack. After they take out the remaining German soldiers, mortars attack the squad's position. Captain Foley: Regroup! Regroup! Over here! Nice work! While the squad is attacked by mortars, they attempt to fall back to the church. The squad is surprised by a Tiger, along with German infantry from the northeast. The Tiger along with the enemy infantry opens fire on Foley's squad. Soldier: Tank!! Take cover!! Captain Foley: Martin, get another Panzerfaust and take it out! We'll hold off their infantry! While Foley's squad holds off the German infantry, Martin attempts to avoid the Tiger and infantry while he falls back to the church to get another Panzerfaust to take out the Tiger. While killing enemy infantry on the way, he's surprised by the Tiger when it shoots its cannon on a house where Martin was falling back, and Martin is also engaged by two German soldiers in the house. While Foley's squad holds off the German infantry near the church, Martin goes to the church and then picks up a Panzerfaust. Martin takes out the Tiger with his Panzerfaust. Captain Foley: Nice shot, Martin. The squad makes their way south, searching the houses. They find more German infantry and fight back. Parker: 'Sir! We just spotted German mortar teams to the south! I say we move in quick, and take 'em out! '''Captain Foley: '''Nice one, Parker. Okay guys... be ready to use any grenades you have left! Put down suppressing fire only if you need to - do not waste your ammo! All right, let's put those mortars out of business! ''The squad manages to cross the field and take out both of the mortar positions. '''Sergeant Moody: Martin, over here. Get in the car. Martin regroups with everyone else at the black car. He enters the passenger side seat. Sergeant Moody: 'Ok, Captain, assuming that we get back to battalion in this rolling junkyard, what do I tell 'em? ''Foley gives Sergeant Moody a piece of paper. '''Captain Foley: '''Hand this directly to Major Sheppard. Tell him Baker company has secured the town, but won't be able to hold it for long - if we don't get relieved soon. Got that, Sergeant? '''Sergeant Moody: '''Oh, yes sir, you bet. We ride through enemy lines in a French tin can. Wanna paint a bullseye on it, sir? '''Captain Foley: (chuckles) Pretty sure that won't be necessary, Sarge. So unless you got a better idea - or a radio that works, carry on. Good luck. Foley walks away. 'Private Elder: '''Aww, man. This is nuts! I can't believe I'm doing this. '''Sergeant Moody: '''Believe it! Unless you sprout wings and wanna fly. It's only six miles, Private, just shut up and do your job. ''Moody switches gears and the level ends.